Unwelcome Feelings
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: The warmth of his body was almost unbearable, and so desirable. Perhaps taking the wrong seat, turned out to be the right thing to do?


Unwelcome Feelings

The blonde haired male settled amongst the empty armchair, his body resting out across it with ease, legs hoisted over one side of the chair, his second arm propped up on the rest of the chair, nursing his head in its palm, an uncaring expression on his features, a yawn parting his lips as he lifted his free arm to ruffle through his hair with a bored expression.

"You're sitting on my Playstation…" Matt piped up finally, his lips pouted somewhat in protest to this act of - well, probably the most offensive thing one could do to the red-haired male. Mello seemed to consider this for a moment, as if finally figuring out what it was that was poking him so crudely in the back before shrugging in an uncaring manner. "So?" He drawled in a lazed tone, inclining his head to watch Matt's features slip from a simply annoyed expression, to one of pure sadness.

"Mello!" He whined in a childish tone, "Pass it over," He huffed, holding out his hand, Mello sliding his own hand beneath him as if fishing around for the device before moving his hand out, Matt's expression of relief almost amusing him as he drew out an empty hand. "Is this what you're looking for?" He spoke in a casual tone, flipping the younger boy the finger with a smirk spread across his lips.

"No fair!" Matt protested, obviously a little upset his console was having to endure being beneath the blonde male's backside. "If you want it, get off your ass and get it yourself," Mello said with a simple ease, "I'm not moving," He finalised, Matt looking taken aback for a moment before sticking his tongue out at the blonde, and despite what Mello had thought, Matt had climbed to his feet and strode over.

"What are you-" "I'm getting my Playstation," Matt scowled, "Move your fat-ass," He huffed in protest, Mello rolling his eyes, "My 'fat ass' is staying right here," He answered. Matt remained still for some time before shrugging, "Well-Your choice," He said, leaning over the blonde and fishing around the side of the couch, his hand brushing beneath the blonde male's body, causing him to shift in an uncomfortable manner as he felt Matt's heated body pressed against his own, a more than unwelcome feeling beginning to stir within his groin and he gritted his teeth, enduring the unintentional contact with his backside from Matt's hand before the male successfully grasped the console happily, leaping back and hugging the mechanical device to his chest.

"Aw, my poor darling," Matt cooed to the mechanical device, rocking it in his grasp. Mello glanced over at the male, almost glaring at the Playstation for causing the situation, and reluctantly, he admitted, he was perhaps a little annoyed the metal device was stealing Matt's attention away.

"That mean fat-ass might have crushed you," Matt sighed dramatically, shooting a grin in Mello's direction. He always enjoyed irritating the male, though as his eyes drifted a little south of where his gaze usually lingered, he noticed something that hadn't been there before his 'rescue mission'. Unable to prevent the amused grin on his expression, Matt inclined his head, "But you're sitting on the remote as well," He pouted, Mello raising a brow. He hadn't felt anything else, then again, anything was possible, and somehow, the thought of the red-head pressed up against him again, caused his groin to respond in an embarrassing manner.

"I'll get it," Matt hummed, approaching the couch and leaning over the male like before, fishing around underneath Mello before withdrawing. "I can't reach it," He complained, Mello opening his mouth before his words caught themselves in his throat as Matt swung a leg over Mello's lips, straddling the male with a mischievous expression, leaning down and reaching beneath Mello once more, the blonde gritting his teeth, "Remote, huh?" He spoke in a knowing tone, he recognised that expression, the one that suggested Matt was up to something.

"Mmhmm," Matt hummed, his cheeks turning red as Mello ground his hips up against Matt's own. "Wha-" "Found the remote yet?" Mello questioned with a raised brow, as if he'd done nothing at all, "Or were you lying to get close to me, Matt?" Mello added, a smirk across his features. Matt opened his mouth to protest, pouting his lips, "Of course not!" He protested, continuing with his search, wondering what in earth he'd gotten himself into.

"Maybe the remote isn't under me," Mello murmured in a slight thought, twisting his body and abruptly bringing Matt beneath him, pushing the male's shirt off and over his head, "Not under here," He mumbled in thought, tossing the shirt aside, goosebumps rose all over Matt's skin as the cold air met his flesh, "I wonder where it could be…" Mello trailed off innocently, his fingers tracing smoothly over Matt's skin, the male moaning softly under his breath.

Mello's body tensed at the sound, a hunger entering him and without invitation, he pressed their lips together, thrusting his tongue into the others mouth, the taste of Matt causing the bulge in his pants to grow even harder. Matt pressed into the kiss in response, before jerking back from the kiss at the sound of someone entering the room, and uncomfortable looking man standing at the door.

"Uhm-Am I-…Interrupting?" He questioned in a tense tone, Mello sending him a chilly tone, looking disgruntled as Matt climbed off the couch, "Ah, don't worry," The red-head smiled, "The package is here," He said, slipping over the table and grasping a small container, pressing it into the man's hands. The man gratefully leaving the room as quickly as possible, leaving silence to fill the room.

Matt stared up as Mello stood, looking uncomfortable and heading toward the bathroom for obvious reasons. Clearing his throat, Matt scooped up a bar of Mello's chocolate from the table, waving it infront of the blonde before sliding it into his back pocket, Mello smirking slightly and glancing over the table.

"I seem to have misplaced a bar of chocolate…" He pondered, Matt grinning slightly, "I'll help you look, where should we start?" He asked, inclining his head. Thinking this over, Mello crossed his arms.

"My bedroom."


End file.
